The Raven And the Robin
by BrightEyesOfNyral
Summary: This is a story about two beings, and their friendship, path of life enjoy


When Will We Meet Again?

Part I

This is a story about two birds. They were the bestest of friends. When they were young they did everything together, they would eat together, play together, sleep together, and sing in the morning together. Even thought the one came from a beautiful robin family and the other an ugly raven family. To them looks and their sex difference did not matter. It was the fun they always had together and the happiness they felt together that created the bond they shared. Each moment was another memory added on to their strong chain of friendship, strengthening their bond. Some say they were one person trapped in two bodies.

But one day while they were staring up at the stars on top of the their favourite tree.

The Raven said: "Hey Robin, when we get older and fully grow our wings what do you dream of doing?"

Robin: " Well I've always wanted to fly away and see the world for what is really is. I want to see the beautiful lights of the world, and feel the sunlight against my feathers. And I want to do all of this while I'm young too."

Raven: " Wow that sounds pretty cool, when you go can I come with you?"

Robin: " Of course you can I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my best friend after all. But anyways what about you? What do you want to do when you get your wings?"

Raven: " Well come to think of it, I don't know, I just want to be happy as all... well I guess I want a family one day"

Robin: " Yeah, me too, well after I finish doing what I want to do though."

*it then was quite, the stars still bright as ever and the moon as full as it could be

Raven: " Hey Robin are you happy now? Cuz I like the way it is now and I get sad thinking about not having this."

Robin: " Well yeah I guess I am but I don't know, I feel as if there is something more out there for me. Like I was born too be someone great. You know what I mean Raven? "

Raven: " Yeah I think I kinda get what you mean. It's just there is whole big world out there, and sometimes thinking about how big the world is makes me feel small and alone."

Robin: "Hey, Hey, Raven don't worry about all that I'll always be here with you no matter what. And Always remember, Best friends forever and forever again in the next life."

Raven: " Yeah and you know what Robin? To me that's the greatest feeling in the world."

Both: " Best friends forever and forever again in the next life."

*silence hits, and all is calm.

Deep down they both wanted to say more, deep down they both wanted this moment to last forever and that forever would never change this, deep down they wanted to tell each other they meant more to each other than they could begin to imagine. Deep down they wanted to say " I love you" but couldn't. Instead they looked at each other, hugged and then slowly returned home.

…

…

…

A couple of years passed and they were still the same. Close as ever and yet even closer than before. They made up games and stories to tell. They also sang and danced and dressed up and pretended to be bigger than they really were. Raven Loved Robin very dearly, he did this because of many reasons. But the main reason is that around Robin he could be himself and still feel good plus he loved the feeling he got when she was around. He felt so lucky to be able to hang around with someone

that beautiful. Robin on the other hand she loved Raven because he was the only person she could talk to that would not judge her or look down on her, instead he would just admire and accept her for who she was. He would love her. Deep down Robin couldn't fully understand how a person like her could end up having such a great friend as Robin.

…

…

More time passed on and soon Robins wings evolved and morphed into these beautiful feathery branches of heaven where as Raven's dark wings were still slowly sprouting. This saddened Raven very much. More time passed on and still Raven's wings were not fully grown. Raven started to believe that he wasn't born to have beautiful wings and fly in the sun warmth sky like everyone else. More time passed on, still the same, Raven did not fully grow his wings. As time passed on and on Robin grew tired of waiting, she wanted to see the world with her new wings really badly. She wanted this so badly that she decided she would go with or without Raven, to travel the world alone and search for her dream. The idea saddened Robin, the choice of the dream of her life or her best friend. She then decided that she had to tell Raven about this but wanted to wait on and give it more time until what had to be do needed to be done.

…

…

Time then moved very quickly for the both of them. Each waking day seemed like hours and each month seemed like weeks. So Robin then decided it is now or never. So one night up on their favorite tree, while the moon and stars were shining oh so bright, Robin finally got the courage and said: " Robin you know we will always be the best of pals right?

Raven: "Yeah, of course I know that. Why?"

Robin: " Well I don't know how to tell you this but I... Um... Well, I've decided I want to go fly away and see the world now..."

* silence hits, then out of nowhere Raven says:

Raven: " But if you go now I can't come with you... And I don't know what I would do or want to do without you."

Robin: " Raven... if really sorry, I really wish I didn't feel this way about it but I do."

*long pause

Raven: " I guess I understand."

*silence

Robin: " But don't worry too much I will come back. I'm only leaving for a year and within the few months I will come and visit you."

Raven then couldn't find the words he wanted to say, there were a million questions he wanted to ask, a million things he wanted to say but all that came out was...

Raven: " So... I guess this is goodbye?"

Robin: " Yeah I guess it's going to have to be, but hey I will come back I promise, We are best friends Raven remember?"

Raven: " Yeah... … So when are you leaving?

Robin: "Now."

*silence hit yet again, but this time it consumed the words and breaths of both Robin and Raven. Until finally Raven said:

Raven: " Oh, well I guess I'll wish you good luck then?"

Robin: " Yeah, thanks you too."

Raven: " When will we meet again?

Robin: " Soon Robin soon. I have a feeling our paths will cross."

They then hugged for a long time. Soon after they said their "goodbyes".Then before you knew it Robin started to flap her now perfect wings and flew of slowly into the distant moonlight. Slowly... Raven then attempted to flap his wings and come with her but nothing, not even a hover. His brain then tried to think desperately of anything that he could say or do to bring her back , he then cried out " Wait Robin, I love you". But it was already too late, she was out of sight. He then stood there in silence praying that this was all just a dream, that maybe this was just a nightmare and he would wake up in his warm bed and go see Robin again in the morning. But soon he lost hope, so he ran home to face the cold reality of what had happened.

Meanwhile of in the distance after flying for a bout ten minutes robin realized she had made a big mistake and wanted to tell Raven she loved him. So she then turned back and quickly headed back to the tree. When she finally go there she saw that Robin was nowhere in sight. Her heart then stopped for a second and then started to pump again. At that moment she realized, what was done has been done and there is no going back. Tears swept her face and as she was bending down to wipe the tears of her face she noticed something carved into the tree. It was the words " When Will We Meet Again?" Her heart stopped for a second time and then started up the same. She then stood there in awe. After a minute reality hit her and she decided to flap her wings and fly off to do what she wanted to do. To See the world for what it is.

"If this is how it is supposed to end why does this hurt so much, if this was how it end why did we start? Maybe the things that happen to you are brought on by destiny or maybe things in life just happen out of randomness. Or maybe its both. All I know is happiness is hard to fine and good friends come in few. That somethings last forever and others a lifetime. I say don't cry because its over, smile because it happened."

End of part one.

….


End file.
